Desire of the Heart
by Born2BeBeri
Summary: Rose has decided that only bad girls have all the fun, so she intends to become one after a long series of disasters with Scorpius Malfoy in the center. She will show him and everybody she's not the girl everybody wants her to be. Unfortunately for the world, she forgets about the consequences.


**1. The celebration party**

Rose Weasley had been sitting in the kitchen for hours, holding a cup of tea. She looked out on the window in every five miniutes, sighing nervously. She tried to distract herself from staring like some lunatic with reading or talking to Lily, but Rose had to realize, it wasn't working. She got up from her seat and circled around the table that made her little cousin roll her eyes while turning the page of Witch Weekly. Rose finished her tea quickly, then threw her cup in the kitchen sink with a loud noise.

"Rose, calm the fuck down!" said Lily, hitting her with the magazine. "You'll get Head Girl, believe me. Just stop being an idiot already!"

Rose sent a glare towards Lily, countinuing her activity. She ran her fingers through her long hair to stop herself from shouting at her cousin. She wanted to be Head Girl more than anything. Although she might have said the same when she was waiting for her prefect badge to arrive two years ago, it was just not the same. Both her mother and father were prefects, so basically it was natural for Rose to be one. Her father would have never let it go if his little girl hadn't managed to become a prefect anyway.

However, being Head Girl was something her mother didn't experienced during her school years, which she would have obviously got if she hadn't helped her uncle Harry with hunting horcruxes.

Rose put her hands on her hips, almost tripping over her own leg. "What if Lucy got it, huh?! Then I'd be screwed. I was working harder for it than she did!"

Lily let out a frustrated breath, grabbing Rose's arm, then shook her slightly. "Listen to me, Ro. Hugo knows that, your parents know that, the whole family knows that, McGonagall knows that, the portrait of Snape knows that. Even the Queen knows that!"

"Well, if you put it that way..." Rose pulled her lips into a small smile. She was grateful Lily had been able to deal with her all day when the rest of the family clearly avoided being in her presence. "Thank you for being such a good cousin, Lils. Even Al escaped from me. The bitch..."

"Of course. He knows his chanche of getting the Head Boy badge is less than zero." Lily rolled her eyes again, mentally slapping her brother in the face. "Everybody believes Scorpius' gonna get it." She grinned at Rose knowingly, which Rose found extremely annoying.

"Stop grinning like an idiot. We re just friends!" Rose was about to explain her complicated friendship with Scorpius Malfoy to Lily when Isabelle, her owl appeared in the window with a letter.

She had to grab the back of a chair not to faint. She must have looked like she was about to throw up because it was Lily who opened the window to let the little bird in instead of her. She handed the letter to Rose but didn't release it. Rose closed her fingers around it so hard they wents white.

"So."

"Yeah." replied Rose.

"Aren't you gonna-"

"Just wait a minute."

"Fine."

She took a deep breath, seeing red. Lily released the letter, then stepped away from her cousin, knowing she would explode in any minute. There was a huge battle in Rose's brain right now. She imagined how disappointed everybody would be if she didn't get the badge. Moreover, she saw Lucy sharing the Heads' Dorm with Scorpius and she teared the letter open.

"OH MY FUCKING FUCK!" Rose stared into the envelope with wide eyes, her face getting redder and redder, which worried Lily. Rose took the tiny badge in her hand, carefully because she was afraid it might disappear in any minute.

Rose couldn't hold herself back, she was so happy she started jumping around Lily, who gave her an I-told-you-so look, then she went to the Burrow using the Floo Network, where the family was throwing a celebration party for Dominique, because she was now part of the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team.

After that, her first thought was wether Scorpius got the Head Boy badge or not. She really hoped he did. Nobody would be better for the position that year, but who knew... McGonagall chose James, her most annoying cousin last year. Along with Roxanne. When uncle George learnt that her daughter became Head Girl he disinherited poor Roxy, but took it all back after aunt Angelina blackmailed him, she would divorce him immediately.

Altough Rose truly dubted her father would do the same, she worried about Lucy. Percy had very strict plans about his daughters future, and Lucy becoming Head Girl was one of them. Fortunately Molly was one year younger than her sister, so she still had time.

Rose shook her head, distracting herself as she made her way to the fireplace, following Lily to the Burrow, sincerelly hoping her uncle wouldn't make a scene...

"My favourite cousin." said Albus as soon as Rose appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow. "I'm proud of you!"

Rose knew he pretended to be _that _happy because she offended her when he ran away from her house while Rose was waiting for the letter. "Traitor." She only said that, then walked out to the garden with a blinking Albus behind her.

"Hey! I had faith in you! I just couldn't bear to be next to you when you are so-'

"So what?" Rose turned around to dace Albus, ignoring the party that had been going on for hours.

"Charming." Albus folded his arms across his chest, winking down at Rose, who couldn't help but smile at that.

"Whatever. I'LL BE THE HEAD GIRL THIS YEAR!" She jumped into his cousin arms, laughing while he pretended to drop her.

After Rose convinced Al not to throw her on the ground they walked to the rest of their family. Rose had to admit, they knew how to party. There were red and gold balloons everywhere and in the centre was a huge table full of delicious food that only their brilliant grandmother could make, including an enormous chocolate cake.

The adults sat in one big group, drinking firewhiskey and talking about family issues and business, no doubt. They almost always did that.

As for her cousins... Well, they were probably plotting a disaster for sure. There was no party without a little drama.

However, she noticed something that made her stop so abruptly Albus walked in her and they both needed to get a hold on each other not to fall.

"Who invited her?" Rose raised her auburn eyebrows, hissing into Al's ear.

"Your brother." Albus stroked his chin with a painful expression on his face, since it collided with the top of Rose's head a minute ago.

"Who? Hugo?"

Albus glared at her slightly, letting out a frustraded breath. "Of course. Do you have any other brothers? I don't think so."

"So, to be clear..." Rose pointed towards her brother's direction who was talking to the She-Devil. "My baby brother invited Fiona Creevey, his ex-girlfriend, whom he was not in love with so he broke up with her, because he didn't wanted to use her for- whatever they were doing. And it happened only three weeks ago!"

Rose was so happy Hugo dumped Fiona for good. They didn't get on well, so she tried to convince him to end this ridiculous relationship when he told her he wasn't in love with Fiona in the first place. Hugo told her they both weren't virgins anymore so they mostly just had sex, but that was not the reason Rose hated Fiona. She tried to ruin everything that made Rose happy. Because of her, Rose had been in detention several times, and nobody believed it wasn't her fault except Albus, Lily and Dominique. She was a cute girl with blonde hair and an angelic smile but inside - Fiona Creevey was a rotten girl who made Rose's life a living hell.

"Maybe he realised he loves her." Albus had his eyes on the cake. He started approaching it, leaving Rose behind, who was far from finishing her rant, so she followed him with a startled expression.

"I spent three months of my life trying to get rid of that bitch, and when I though everything was fine she's suddenly back!" Rose saw Albus placing his face in his palms but she continued anyways. "You know what? Since now I'm Head Girl and she's an ordinary prefect I can control her. Making her do all the rounds and such. Who's the Head Boy? Scorp? Because then we could-"

"Rose." Albus interrupted her, giving her a tired look. "Stop with this nonsense. For all we know Hugo and Fiona aren't even back together. They could be just friends." When Rose opened her mouth to say something Albus covered it to shut her up. "Listen. I know she's not that innocent as she looks, but that doesn't mean you should start a war against her. Just- bear her for a few hours then we'll see what happens. Besides, you haven't even told everybody you got the bloody position."

Rose tried to argue with that, but Albus' speech seemed quite reasonable. She shrugged her shoulders, calming down a bit that made Albus relax too.

"You're right. And I'll brake the news." She flipped her auburn curls behind her shoulders, waving to her cousins. "But I won't be nice to Fiona."

With that she ran to the others, smiling widely and showed her new badge. Her parents were so proud of her, her mother even cried a little before she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Everybody congratulated, James and Fred even made jokes and Dominique handed her a piece of cake before pulling her and Lily aside.

"Darlings." Dom pointed towards Hugo and Fiona knowingly. "I've been spying on these two while Rosie dearest was bitching about the letter back at home." She stopped talking and shook her head dramatically, sighing ligltly.

Rose wanted to slap Dom in the face to make her continue, but she knew Dom only stopped to look for the right words. "Although Miss Creevey and Baby Weasley are not back together, she do have a boyfriend apparently."

"So? Who's the poor bloke?" Lily clapped her hands together impatiently, while Rose stuffed the cake in her mouth.

"I have no idea."

"You don't know?" said Rose, after swallowing the cake. "Whatever. Furtunately it's not Hugo."

"But why would she want to be here then?" Lily was still suspicious about the situation, and Rose couldn't blame her for that.

Everything went well so far, the parents got a bit drunk, and uncle Percy shouted with Lucy after she told him she wanted to be a naturalist after Hogwarts instead working in the ministry, but eveything was still the usual. Rose had a few drinks herself and forgot about the Fiona issue during eating and dancing with her family. Only Hugo avoided her. She had tried to talk to him several times, but he always escaped from her. Rose though nothing exciting was going to happen that day. That was until the Scamander twins arrived.

"Hey, Rosie. Congrats. You'll be the most amazing Head Girl ever." Lorcan sat down beside her, smiling widely. Her senses were slower now because of the firewhiskey, so Rose had to blink several times before she realized who was taling to her.

"Thanks, Lor." She replied with a grin and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"Why are you sitting outside completely alone? Everybody went in, and it's almost dark as well." He looked concerned but didn't say more.

"Oh just." Rose yawned sleepily, playing with her fingers. "I'm thinking."

"Well." He made himself more comfortable in the seat and winked at her. "I have a surprise for you. Our family is going to Brazil next week. Mum and dad are going to work there for a month and they said Lysander and I could bring somebody with us. And we thought about Lily and you."

That moment, Rose felt terrible. She knew why the twins wanted them to go. Lily and Lysander were kind of dating, but they said it was too complicated, and Lorcan had been trying to ask her out for months but she always rejected him.

He was a year younger than her and she appreciated his friendship too much to ruin that. He was very handsome, she had to admit, but he was like a brother to him and she may or may not had feelings for Scorpius. She was so confused she knew she was better off alone. At least until she dealed with herself.

"That's so flattering, Lorcan, but-"

"Please, Rose." Lorcan took her hands in his gently. "I really want you to come."

"Sure you do, Lor." Rose laughed lightly, looking down at their hands, then shook her head. "And it would be amazing to go with you, guys, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

Lorcan narrowed his eyes so slightly it was barely noticable. "Look. I get it. You think of me as a kid. You've told me I should be with Molly instead, and even made up studip excuses why we wouldn't be good together."

"It was not stupid!" Rose pretended to be upset. "I really only date guys who are smarter than me."

"But you've never had a boyfriend before!"

"Exactly." Rose nodded her head knowingly, but she had to admit it was rather stupid. The truth was that she knew if she gave a chance to Lorcan, he would be the one to end up hurt. She always hurt people when she tried to protect them from herself.

"Whatever, just think about it, okay?" He released her hands and stood up. "You still have time to decide, but even Ron thinks it'd be good for you."

Rose had no idea how long she'd been sitting there after Lorcan went inside. She knew going to Brazil would be a really bad idea. She hated when she got separated from the others and had no clue what was going on with them. Like when she found out about the magazine, called Weasley Weekly.

_"What the hell is this?" Rose stared down at a copy of Weasley Weekly. She just got back from her maternal grandparents' house after two week and Lily didn't even said hello to her, she handed the magazine to her immediately._

_"Hugo and The Bitch broke up!" Lily announced the obvious fact that had been the main article on the front page._

_"I see that, Lils. What's with the magazine? Mom said she managed to ban this shit!"_

_Somebody had a wonderful idea, and started a magazine about the Weasley family, inspirited by all the drama that surrounded them. Eventually they found out, they wrote false news in the magazine, so the family sued the editors. It said that Dominique lost her virginity to the son of the Minister of Magic. However, Kingsley Shacklebolt only had a daughter, so it was understandable why they were all upset._

_"Well, yeah. But Roxanne became co-editor last week, so now she decides what to put in it. Isn't it amazing? We're famous!"_

_"You've been famous since forever. You're a Potter!" Rose rolled her eyes annoyedly, grabbing the copy in her hands._

_Although Rose was happy about it, she found it absurd that she had to find out about Hugo and Fiona's split from a newspaper. _

"You should go to Brazil, Rose." Came a sweet voice from behind that dragged her out of her thoughts. Fiona stood a few steps away from her, an annoying smile playing on her lips. Rose crossed her arms, and stopped herself from shouting.

"Not that it's any of your business, Creevey, but pray tell me. Why?" She pulled her eyebrows into a frown suspiciously.

"Because you and Scamander would make a cute couple. We could have a double date then!" Fiona announced with a happy expression on her face, but Rose knew it didn't mean any good.

"We?" Rose stood up, and made her way to Fiona slowly. "Who are you talking about?"

"You, Lorcan, Scorpius and myself, of course."

Rose jaw dropped suddenly, but managed to close it before Creevey could see it. She was shocked. Shocked and confused. What was she talking about? Rose had tons of questions right now, but were too much for her brain to say any of it. She put her hands on her hips, praying that the next sentence she say would be something smart. It wasn't.

"What?"

"Oh, haven't you know? Since he's much hotter than your jerk of a brother I accepted his offer. We've been dating for a few days now. But I guess he hasn't told you..." Fiona sent an evil grin to Rose, than she disappeared in the dark.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Preview from the next chapter:**

"What do you mean you slept with Teddy?" Rose had to sit down. This was all too much for her. She stared at Dom who started crying again.

Rose felt like everythig was falling apart, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Fiona, Scorpius, Dominique and Lorcan. It was the beginning of a disaster. A disaster that would shatter her if she didn't change immediately.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi, guys! It's Beri :) This is my first story and I plan it to be long enough to worth reading. So. In a few days I'll update the next chapter where you could find out more about Rose, Scorpius and everybody else.

Reviews make Rose become a bad girl.


End file.
